


A commission from GalooGameLady: Ree & Hancock

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [47]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Heyyaaaa, I'm still alive! And I'm furiously writing the third longshot, but since the setting needs to be just right I'm not yet able to upload the first chapter even though it's kinda ready. BUT! Here's something to keep you going; a commission art from the one and only GalooGameLady.





	A commission from GalooGameLady: Ree & Hancock

Just LOOK at these two! Hancock has just made some... SUGGESTIONS... to Ree, and she can't decide if she should be excited, flustered or scared. Maybe everything at once?

If GalooGameLady isn't someone you already know, check out her [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/galoogamelady) as well as her [Tumblr](http://galoogamelady.tumblr.com/).


End file.
